


Two Childhood Friend

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: [Hoshi Meguri AU (spoiler for Hoshi Meguri)] Carnelian encounter and experience with Coda





	Two Childhood Friend

The young prince of Alba, Carnelian was walking along the market street of Alba, He had snuck out of the palace, trying to forget the unhappiness that had just happen during the violin lesson that his father had arranged. 

"Why can't you even play a note right! I could do that when i was your age!" Carnelian stood there frozen when his father yelled at him, trying to held back his tear. "Sensei. You can end the lesson for today! Carnelian go back to your room and practice till you are able to perform these notes. I want to see improvement tomorrow." Carnelian whimpered watching as his father back disappeared as he head back to the throne room. 

Carnelian shook off those thoughts, reminiscing about what had happen earlier. 

The young prince stopped in his step when his small eyes spotted another boy around his age, flinging his legs while looking around, seeming bored and lonely.

'Perhaps this boy was as lonely as I am.' Carnelian thought and decided to approach the boy. 

"What are you doing alone here?" the young prince questioned the other with his arms cross.

The young boy peered up at the young prince upon hearing his voice. "I am waiting for my father. Who is off to meet a client. He's a merchant who travels around the planet."

Carnelian took a seat beside the young boy. "You must have been able to see lots of different things in other planet..." the young prince, lowered his head, he was envious of this young boy who has the freedom to travel and see other planet along with his father.

The young boy nodded his head "I could tell you all about them."

Carnelian nodded his head, as he move to sat down next to the young boy. Eager to hear about the outside world. He listen attentively as the boy tell his story, it sounds like a lots of fun travelling around to other planet from the young boy's tale.

Carnelian soon realize that he had came out much longer then he had plan, as he got caught up listening to this young boy's story.

Carnelian stood up getting ready to leave. "The story was interesting. I have to go now."

The young boy smile lightly. "I am glad you enjoy the story. Name's Coda what yours?"

Carnelian thought for awhile he couldn't tell the other his real name. He thought of the name of one of the precious jewel found in Alba "Amber."

"That the name of one of the jewel found here isn't it? It a really pretty name." Coda complimented.

Carnelian thought for a moment "Do you think you could tell me more of your story tomorrow?"

Coda blinked at Carnelian request. "Of course. The same place here?"

Carnelian nodded. "I see you tomorrow here at the same time." he waved goodbye to Coda before he head back to the palace.

\------------------

The next day, Carnalian snuck out of the palace once again while no one notice. Carnelian approach Coda who had been waiting for him.

"What took you so long." Coda frown with a pout on his face.

Carnelian paused for abit before he began to speak "I didn't play the violin well during the lesson that my father assigned for me today... My father made me practice extra hours..."

The pout on Coda feature soon dissapiated when he heard his friend reason.

"Whatever i do is never good enough for him anyway..." Carnelian mumbled

"For being late, as punishment! You are to play chess with me." Coda show Carnelian the chess game that he had brought along with him to change the mood.

Carnelian tilted his head in confusion, he had never play chess before "How do you play this? Is this even fun?" 

"It pretty Simple!" Coda soon began explaining the rule of chess to Carnelian, who listen attentively. Coda was pretty certain that he will be able to win as they begin the game.

"Check mate." Carnelian move his queen piece, taking Coda king. "I win." 

That left Coda dumb founded. This was the first time he had lose to anyone before in chess.

"You are really good at it Amber." Coda complimented

Carnelian was surprise, this was the first time that anyone has ever complimented him and never see him as useless.

"Of course." he answered crossing his arms, feeling warmth within to be complimented. He had lots of fun playing Chess with Coda too.

Coda glance at the sky of Alba. "Though it always dark here. You could see stars shining in the sky."

Though Carnelian had been living in this darkness his entire life, this was the first time he actually paid attention to the stars shining in the sky. "It only occasionally that we get to see star shining brightly like this."

Coda tugged Carnelian at his sleeve. "Don't you think that looks like a puppy Amber?" 

Carnelian glance towards the direction where Coda was pointing. "It does! Then that looks like Riceball." the two boy began identifying all the different things they could see the star  
forming in the sky throughout the entire night having fun.

\-------------------

The next few days, Carnelian would often sneak out frequently just to hang out with Coda. The both of them soon became best friend. One that Carnelian had always wish for. Perhaps the festival did granted his wish of having a friend. 

However, these times didn't last long.

Coda had informed Carnelian that he would have to leave Alba soon and invited Carnelian to come travelling along with him. Carnelian greatly accepted. He was tired of living as a royalty and the palace was suffocating there wasn't anything that he couldn't bear to leave behinds. He could finally be free.

Carnelian beamed, his heart skip at the thought of being able to travel to other planet with his friend as he glance at the adorable Crystal rabbit that Coda had given him. Just when he was about to sneak out of the palace, late in the middle of the night to meet Coda and leave Alba with him.

The door to his room open. The royal guard walk in followed by someone whom he wanted to see the least, his father.

"F-Father..." Carnelian muttered as he stood still, dropping the Crystal Rabbit in his hand, shattering into pieces as soon as it hits the floor.

Without any further word, Carnelian felt a sharp pain as his father strike his hand across his cheek.

"You have such a nerve sneaking out every night, instead of improving your skill as the next King! You even thought of travelling and leaving Alba with a lowly bestia merchant."

Carnelian felt anger welling up within him when his father insulted Coda.

"He not a lowly Bestia Merchant! His my friend!"

Carnelian father gave him another strike across his cheek.

"Such insolence! When have you grew to be so defiant! You have been swayed by that lowly bestia merchant. That boy had been capture and executed for treason on the royal family."

Carnelian eyes widened in horror when he heard his father word. "No....! Father! You couldn't do that! Coda... he did nothing wrong!" 

"This is a punishment and warning to you for thinking about abandoning your duty! Guards guard the prince's room and make sure that he doesn't leave his room or sneak out at night once again! or I have your head." Carnelian father leave the room follow by the guard, a loud sound could be heard as slammed the door. Leaving a young Carnelian in his room.

The figure of Coda flash through Carnelian mind as he stood there. Tears rolled down from his cheek, dropping down on the floor.

"Coda.. Coda... S-Sorry, I am so sorry... it all my fault.. that this happen to you." Carnelian cried alone in his room on the lost of his only friend.


End file.
